Diskussion:Zeitleiste
The Scavenger Lands -1 The Seventh Legion, under the command of Chumyo Nefvarin Gilshalos, arrives at Deheleshen to discover it has been razed by the Fair Folk. The legion bivouacs there and, following the fi nal command of the region’s daimyo, begins to fortify its position. 1 Great Contagion ends. 20 Engineers of the Seventh Legion begin construction of the city of Lookshy on the ruins of Deheleshen to house and protect the refugee settlement that has formed there around the Legion’s fortifi cations. 45 Emissaries of the Scarlet Empress approach the leaders of various Scavenger Land city-states, demanding oaths of fealty. Several cities swear their allegiance. Most, including Lookshy, do not. Threats of reprisal convince a number of additional cities to change their position and sign on. 52 The Council of Entities takes control of Nexus. 57 First invasion of the region by Realm forces is launched from coastal city-states loyal to the Realm. The forces of the Fourth Imperial Legion begin a systematic campaign of conquest, while notably bypassing the entrenched forces of the Seventh Legion at Lookshy. Scattered resistance quickly intensifi es, and the Fourth Legion soon discovers that it controls only the area its forces currently occupy, and often not even that. 69 After enduring 12 years of increasingly brutal guerilla resistance, the Fourth Legion retreats to the Realm’s allied city-states. 75 The Realm invades the Scavenger Lands with four full legions. Lookshy is besieged, and Nexus itself is occupied. Resistance throughout the region is determined but disorganized. 76 The imperial forces laying siege to Lookshy are obliterated by the discharge of a powerful First Age weapon and a subsequent sally by Seventh Legion troops. The Seventh Legion endures a forced march to the location of present-day Great Forks, where it engages and destroys the Fourth Imperial Legion. After nearly two months of occupation, the Emissary of the Council of Entities declares that Realm forces must withdraw from Nexus as, according to the Incunabulum, none may keep an army within the city. In response, the Council itself is attacked and two of its members are slain by Realm soldiers, who are themselves brutally slaughtered by the Emissary. Within fi ve days, all Realm offi cers above the rank of talonlord are dead. The surviving legionnaires vote to end the occupation and accept exile when it is offered to them. The Realm again withdraws its forces from the Scavenger Lands. 83 Ships of the Imperial Navy engage in allegedly unoffi cial and unsanctioned attacks on merchant vessels near the Scavenger Lands. In response, various Scavenger Land nations issue letters of marque against the Realm and begin constructing their own warships. 88 The forces of the Realm invade the region for a third time. Seven full legions are fi elded by the Scarlet Empire, including the Empress’s Guard, and are supported by local allied forces. The military aggression of the Realm is turned back, though with great diffi culty. The fi eld forces of Lookshy pin down several imperial fl ights, while the combined forces of Melevhil and Nathir conduct a guerilla campaign that decimates the Realm’s remaining forces. 89 The Empress’s Guard is destroyed on the fi elds outside of Melevhil, in part due to the defection of Taimyo Vondy Beulen, his command staff and several dragons of troops loyal to the Seventh Legion. This battle marks the last instance Realm troops are deployed in force against the Scavenger Lands. 95 The various free city-states of the former River Province form a loose confederation, signing a treaty of mutual aid and support. The membership of this League of Many Rivers includes Lookshy, Nexus, Sijan and more than a dozen other Scavenger Land cities. For simplicity’s sake, borders for the area’s nations are based on the old administrative districts of the Dragon-Blooded Shogunate. 99 Brem Marst forms the Guild. 103 In order to quell dissent and frustration in the Realm’s Threshold satrapies and client states, the Scarlet Empress founds the Deliberative. 104-109 Coastal states of the former River Province foreswear their fealty to the Scarlet Empire and petition to join the nascent League of Many Rivers. After much deliberation, these states are allowed to join the League. Protests from the Blessed Isle are derisively ignored. 117 The Guild moves its base of operations from Great Forks to Nexus. 174 The Nine Duchies rebel against the Realm. The rebellion fails, however. 263 Tensions heighten between the Laris and Velen administrative districts over water rights concerning the Sandy River. In truth, this confl ict harks back to First Age border disputes between the two districts. 265 Velen administrative district militia forces seize control of a number of irrigation and viaduct pumping stations along the Sandy River and destroy several others. Laris retaliates by destroying the dikes at both Lowground and Sutter’s Marsh, fl ooding the towns. War erupts between the two powers and draws in most of the regional states. 301 House Iselsi sponsors a quasi-offi cial Realm invasion of the region that ends in disaster. The resultant scandal catalyzes the fall of the Great House. 364 The Arczeckh Horde invades the Scavenger Lands from the South, ravaging several cities of the Hundred Kingdoms. The Wyld barbarians are routed by a coalition of Hundred Kingdom forces, mercenaries hired by the Guild and a fi eld force of Lookshy regulars and retreat to the wilderness. 547 The Fair Folk and the forces of the Wyld assault the Hundred Kingdoms. 554 The Fair Folk are driven back. 557 In the wake of the Fair Folk invasion, representatives from the Scavenger Lands’ major powers forge a stronger defensive alliance, the Confederation of Rivers. 748 The Autocrat of Thorns dies. His younger son conspires with the Realm to invade the Confederation of Rivers in exchange for the throne of Thorns. The Realm sends a complement of Dragon-Blooded “advisors” to aid the younger son in his bid for power. Afterward, the Scarlet Empress legitimizes the usurper. The Realm then sends additional “advisory” forces to Thorns, along with a large supply of First Age armaments, under the pretense of loaning them to the Realm’s new ally. 752 The army of Thorns, bulwarked by Realm troops, invades the western states of the Confederation of Rivers. The war quickly turns against Thorns, as its soldiers are unused to war, while the troops of the Scavenger Lands’ heartlands have been hardened by the region’s constant state of confl ict. Urged on by his Dragon-Blooded advisors, the Autocrat of Thorns has little choice but to pour more and more jade and lives into the conflict. 754 The forces of Thorns and their Dragon-Blooded allies are defeated at the Battle of Mishaka. With its military annihilated, Thorns teeters on the brink of civil war. The Autocrat maintains his rule only thanks to his Dragon-Blooded allies. 763 The Scarlet Empress vanishes. 764 The forces of the Deathlord The forces of the Deathlord known as the Mask of Winters easily conquer Thorns. 768 The present day. The East 0 The Scarlet Empress defeats the Fair Folk. Mount Metagalapa takes flight. 1 End of the Great Contagion. 8 Ma-Ha-Suchi returns to the Salon Provocative. 19 Raksi and her beastmen conquer Sperimin. 22 The Scarlet Empress endorses Bendaris as Queen of the Linowan. 27 Elder Oak adopts refugees from Sperimin; start of the Ten Tribes of the Oak. 75 Realm troops occupy Sijan. 77 Realm troops leave Sijan, apparently without arriving anywhere else. 80 Republic of Chaya formally established in Sandy River region. 265 War between Laris and Velen draws in other countries and spills onto Chaya. Use of Essence weapons apparently poisons the Sandy River for years to come. 280 Battle of the Fields of Woe. 281 Treaty between the Republic of Halta and local Fair Folk. 318 War of Summer Conflagration between Linowan and Halta. 364 Arczechk Horde unsuccessfully invades Chaya; Lookshy drives them out. 367 Two Chayan towns attempt secession, are mysteriously destroyed. 450 The Haltan Succession Crisis. 547 Fair Folk briefly invade Chaya, leave unsatisfied. 610 The warlord Erushon occupies Chaya; frenzying Chayans tear him and his army limb from limb. 657 Filial Wisdom comes to Rathess; two years later, he becomes the leader of Han- Tha’s cult. 661 The hawkriders of Mount Metagalapa initiate contact with the surface world. 667 Founding of Farhold. 761 Bull of the North attacks Rokan-Jin and Talinin tribes in southern Linowan territories. 763 Tepet legions join with Linowan against the Bull of the North and his icewalkers. 764 The Scarlet Empress disappears. Tepet legions score several initial victories against the Bull of the North, but ultimately cannot compete with the Bull’s superior magic. Tepet legions destroyed at Battle of Futile Blood. 768 Present day. The North 8 Refugees settle in a valley of hot springs and ruined spas, beginning the town of Inara. 71 Yo-Ping, Luranume and Uvanavu assume the guise of the Syndics and take over the city of Whitewall. 73 The Syndics negotiate the Thousand-Year Pact with the Deathlords, Fair Folk and barbarians. 102 Bethan Redeye and a group of refugees stumble across the remains of the City of the Mountain Gateway and its gardens. They rename it Gethamane. 146 Bagrash Köl uses the Eye of Autochthon to build a great kingdom in the North, which grows larger than the Realm of the time. 150 The Guild opens trade with Bagrash Köl. 174 Brem Marst receives an invitation from Köl and visits the sorcerer at his palace. Afterward, the Guild quietly moves personnel and supplies from Bagrash Köl’s kingdom. 176 Bagrash Köl vanishes, his palace crashing to the earth; the Wyld swallows his kingdom. 366 Icewalker attacks prompt Inara and several other towns to confederate, leading to republic of Shanarinara. 412 Immaculate monks kill Arvida of the Crescent Eye, goddess of the Haslanti tribes. Haslanti Time of Madness begins. 433 Icehome founded. 468 Cholistan destroyed by detonation of a long-abandoned manse. The Silent Meadow of Dust shadowland forms around its ruins. 500 Guild approaches Haslan tribes in the Four Camps. 580 Guild confined to the Four Camps and a few minor trading centers along the coast. 582 Gerd Marrow-Eater calls the Twisted Stone Convocation. Haslanti conquer the Four Camps, thrice led by Gerd. Council of Oligarchs established. 586 Gethamane War begins. 593 Gethamane War ends; Guild gives in and agrees to limited trade with the new Haslanti League. 674 Salvaged First Age device destroys Liriel-Anneth. Start of Wyldfog War as Wyld storms blow through the North. 722 Founding of Crystal. 726 Flintbeak Nightingale disperses last Wyldfog five miles from Icehome. 727 Tin and jade discovered in the hills of Shanarinara. 731 Tzatli rediscovered near Diamond Hearth. 752 Exaltation of Samea of the Blackwater Mammoth Tribe. 757 Varajtul launch strike southeast out of Kunlun region. 758 Exaltation of Yurgen Kaneko, the Bull of the North. He promptly kills the Wyld Hunt sent against him and begins gathering icewalker tribes into an army. 759 Battle of Five Fangs: Realm legions defend a small client state against the Varajtul. The five-day-long stand breaks Varajtul forces, ending the cannibal invasion. 760 Plenilune surrenders to the Bull; his icewalkers conquer the Saltspire League. 761 Linowan War begins with the Bull’s attack on Rokan-jin and Talinin. 763 The Scarlet Empress vanishes. 764 Yurgen Kaneko and his armies slaughter the Tepet legions at the Battle of Futile Blood. 765 Saltspire League cities rebel against icewalker tribute. 766 Raneth of Diamond Hearth arrives in Plenilune as its Bull-appointed governor and retakes the city. 767 Nalla Bloodaxe elected king of Karn; opens “negotiations” with Yurgen Kaneko. 768 Present day. The Blessed Isle 1 The destruction of the Fair Folk armies. The annihilation of the Seven Tigers. The founding of the Realm. 3 The Imperial City is founded 12 Founding of the All-Seeing Eye. 38 Establishment of the fi rst ministries and magistrates. 40 The legions are reestablished. 44 Araka Jeresh, lover of the Scarlet Empress, assassinated by a lovesick suitor. 57 First assault on the River Province. 69 Imperial forces withdraw from the Scavenger Lands. 75 Second invasion of the Scavenger Lands. 76 Seventh Legion troops use First Age weapons against the legions of the Realm. Imperial forces withdraw from the Scavenger Lands again. 81 Empress decrees the separation of High and Low Realm. 88 Realm’s last full invasion of the Scavenger Lands. 89 Empress’s Guard destroyed at Melevhil. 103 Founding of the Deliberative. 114 Assassination attempt on the Empress; founding of the policy of the Thousand Mazy Paths. Empress marries Rawar of Arjuf. 130 Birth of Manosque. 139 Birth of Ragara. 146 Bagrash Köl uses the Eye of Autochthon to build a great kingdom in the North, which surpasses the early Realm. 174 Nine Duchies Banner is raised to the northwest across the Inland Sea. Three legions are sent to crush it. 176 Bagrash Köl destroyed by the Eye. 202 The Thousand Scales reaches its current form. 211 Delzahn Horde conquers Chiaroscuro, offers fealty to the Realm. 223 Relationship fi nalized with all states along Inland Sea and many well into the Threshold. 227 Nellens taken as consort. 231 Sesus born. 235 Ledaal born. 244 Manosque Viridian uses the Eye of Autochthon in an attempt to stage a coup. He is destroyed by the defenses of the Realm, and his House is put to the sword. 261 Nellens dies. 299 Trae Leng’s Revolt. 301 House Iselsi sponsors a semi-offi cial expedition into the Scavenger Lands, which fails spectacularly. 303 House Iselsi attempts a coup after its unsuccessful adventure in the Scavenger Lands. The attempt is crushed out of hand, and the Iselsi are stripped of most of their possessions and made servants of the Scarlet Throne. 326 Vengeful Harvest uprising. 362 Tepet taken as consort. 364 Barbarian incursions along the northern coast of the Inland Sea repulsed by the Gleaming Fang Legion (formerly the 11th). 369 Birth of Mnemon. 370 Rawar dies. 371 Imperial consort Tepet vanishes. 416 The Guild boycotts trade with the Blessed Isle. The Trade War ensues; resolved in RY 418 as each side recognizes how untenable continued hostilities are. Guild trade items bear an extra tariff for the next two centuries as a result. 422 Elevation of House Nellens. 433 Fire seen in the skies over the Imperial Mountain. Mountain People send emissary to the Empress and return with remarkable gifts, though their delegation had been reduced in number. 465 Unbroken Rushes Rebellion. 550 Treaties renegotiated with Chiaroscuro and other major cities to relax tariffs. 578 War against the Anathema Jochim, which ends in 585. 591 Ragara’s Widows Uprising. 707 Bloodied Scythe Uprising. 748 The Empress supports an underdog in the succession of the city of Thorns in exchange for a cat’s-paw to use against the Scavenger Lands. 752 The forces of Thorns are mauled. 754 The Battle of Mishaka. Armies of Thorns devastated. 763 The Empress vanishes. 764 The Council of the Empty Throne. Armies of Mask of Winters attack and sack Thorns. The Battle of Futile Blood, the Bull of the North slaughters the remainder of the Tepet Legions, under the command of Tepet Arada, in the Valley of Shards.